<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll stay, but you definitely dont owe me cuddles by Einahpetswashere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525338">I'll stay, but you definitely dont owe me cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einahpetswashere/pseuds/Einahpetswashere'>Einahpetswashere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This is soft because thats what i want, This is what i want because I'm a sucker for hurt comfort, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einahpetswashere/pseuds/Einahpetswashere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted fluff so I wrote it. Can be read as platonic or romantic<br/>Remus is worried because Janus got accepted</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll stay, but you definitely dont owe me cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dont write a lot but if I'm in need of an idea then I'll write it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was well aware Janus would leave him soon. Hell, when he came back after he got accept he'd looked happier than Remus had seen him in months. It was only a matter of time before Janus left, and he wasn't ready for that. </p><p> </p><p> Currently, the Duke was flopped across the couch in the 'dark part' of the mind scape, Janus's hat in his head. Remus was well aware that his best friend, his only friend, would be annoyed but he missed him. A smile spread across his face when he heard footsteps walk toward him.</p><p> "Remus, must you wear my hat?" Janus sat next to him.</p><p> "Of course, double d!" He grinned slightly to wide for it to be natural, even for him. Janus raised an eyebrow at him and made a move to take his hat back. A hiss sounded from Remus the second Janus stole his hat back. "Noooo!" The creative side pouted.</p><p> "I need it, Remus. I'm planning to talk to Patton and I'd like to look acceptable" the hat was placed on Janus's head. Remus froze.</p><p> "Oh... okay. I'll see you later then" Remus tried to keep himself from frowning but couldn't. He turned away from him a little. </p><p> "Remus?" Silence. "Remus, dear, are you okay?"</p><p> Remus shrugged "yeah of course I am. I'm me!" He forced a smile that he knew Janus would see right through. He felt a gloved hand grab his own.</p><p> "Rem, what's this really about?" He gently placed his other hand on the Duke's cheek, "I know you dont particularly like Patton but I can tell it's more than that." </p><p> Remus placed a hand over his. "I'm worried, okay..." he grumbles. He knew better than anyone that lying to Janus was impossible. "Worried that you'll leave like Virgie did... gone and gone forever."</p><p> Nothing could have prepared Remus for the reaction he got. Immediately, he got pulled into a hug, having Janus whisper in his ear. "My disgrace, is that what this is about?" Remus nodded. "Okay well that's bullshit."</p><p> Remus giggled at the foul language, "really? But you got accepted! You can leave now, why don't you?"</p><p> "Because my smelly villain," Janus kissed his forehead, "I care about you. It hurt us both when Virgil left and I'm not putting you through that again."</p><p> "I- I'm your villain?" There was an unmistakable hopefulness is his voice, one that Janus never wanted to lose. </p><p> Janus nodded, "Of course. You're the worst of the worst, Remus." His eyes lit up and he grinned.</p><p> "And you're my hot evil snake boy." He curled up in Janus's lap and looked at him, "do you really wanna talk to Patton?"</p><p> "I'll stay, but you definitely don't owe me cuddles."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>